Minecraft.exe Part 4 - New Recruits
Hii guys! Sorry if I was gone for a while! Had a little vacation. NOTE: THIS IS FAKE AND IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. The Story It's now 2019. We waited quite a bit for other lores to come. It was a LONG wait, but it was worth it. The first lore to appear was Rainbow Steve. Unlike what you read in many forums, he isn't evil at all. In fact, he's very friendly despite his immense power. The second one was Light Steve. According to Rainbow Steve, he is a good guy and helper, although they are not on very good terms for now. Then there was GREEN0089. He is one of the pastas' henchmen before, until he realized their wrongdoings and decided to fight them. We just call him GREEN. After that, Professor Red followed. A Red Steve with great scientific knowledge of the MC universe. He helped us amplify the radio tower. He is a great inventor of machines, just not very great at building them. Then there's Reversebrine, a parallel universe counterpart of Herobrine who in some way, got stuck in this universe with no way back. He decided to help the good guys. The rest are as follows: * Plague Steve: Expert in potions and chemicals with moderate fighting experience. * Player 777: The archnemesis of the lesser-known Player 666. We just call him 777 as not to confuse with the next one. * Player: Just named Player, he is an entity that is more of a robot than a living entity. In good hands though, he could be very useful, just that it will take some programming. * Anti-Null: The unknown archnemesis of Null, he is completely white with black eyes, so we know where he's looking. We call him Anti, just for simplicity. * Steve: A character disembodied from the control of a player. He has player abilities though, and he has emotions himself. * Mystic Entity: An entity with lots of knowledge of magic, he is a great wizard himself. We call him Mystic. * Boss Steve: A powerful Steve with great control and precision of his abilities, despite being a former evil force. We had a lot of time to think of our next game plan, with our newly constructed meeting room. We thought about it, and our next move is to search for those who need help from this cursed error. Everyone, have you found anyone yet? Not yet. Still searching though. I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS TAIGA! Sheesh Jack, there's no need to shout. I found a village with some villagers but other than that, that's it. Still have no visual on anything interesting. I found something movi- oh wait...just a sheep. Here in the Nether...nothing when you expect it. Been digging underground, I only found ores for us. Im keeping them though. And...nothing here in the ocean. Can we go home? I've found nothing so far. Nothing in the mesas and mineshafts here. And...nope. No signs of anything interesting. Nothing here. Even with my scanning abilities, no point of interests. No form of interest found. Searching for intelligent lifeforms... The sun is setting Reset. We should be going home pretty soon. You're right. Everyone, meet up at the base. Nobody else replied, but I know, for some reason, that something will go wrong. And something did. It was night in MC until we encountered our next enemy. Uhhhh guys... What is it? What's wrong with the moon today? Everyone looks at the moon, and it indeed was our next enemy, quite literally. It was Lunar. Everyone in their guard! Lunar suddenly started shooting fireballs at us. We dodged most of them, some hit us. Luckily we had armors, and no one was seriously hurt. Prof. Red, is that satellite ready? Not yet Louise. I still need more time. Stall Lunar for now. I-I'll make sure that the satellite goes online. More hostile mobs surround us all, which from my conclusion, is the doing of Lunar. Several minutes later, we all regrouped at a random location in the forest. Mystic chanted a spell, and suddenly, a magic circle appeared right beneath our feet. It acted as an energy booster for all of us, repairing our tools (for players) and regaining our strength (for entities that use their energy to fight). Using our ranged weapons, Thea, Jack, and I started shooting at Lunar using laser guns developed by Prof. Red. Yes it works, but the lasers lose part of their energy due to the distance from the Overworld to the moon. Herobrian, Light Steve, Rainbow Steve, GREEN, and Anti-Null soon joined attacking Lunar. The rest defended us from the seemingly never-ending wave of mobs that comes at us. If this continued, we would lose our energy, and we will run out of resources to fight Lunar until... Its online! Well about time prof. Sorry for the delay. Brace yourselves for a shockwave in 3...2...1... Suddenly, a large and powerful laser beam which seems is out from nowhere hits Lunar. We know that its working since the mobs disappeared, except for the usual nighttime mobs. Lunar also stopped attacking us with fireballs and we saw the gigantic ball of mass explode, with his fragments raining down to Earth like asteroids ready to hit us. Many missed us by a huge margin, but A big chunk was headed for us. Luckily, Prof. Red was quick enough to teleport us out of there back to the base. That was way too close. Look at the bright side. At least we survived, right? You're right about that Jack. Sorry for interrupting your chit-chat but you need to return to the crash site tomorrow. And why is that? Well you see, those chunks of Lunar contain little traces of code from erm...Minecraft.exe itself. If I could decipher that code, we might be able to track down his next move, or possibly create an "antivirus". Alright guys. You heard what the prof said. Lets rest up for the day tomorrow. TOMORROW Rise and shine everyone! You still h-have a task to do. Everyone was still tired and wants to sleep, but the prof had coffee ready for us. Althea, Plague Steve, and Boss Steve were tasked to stay behind to protect the base while we are gone. After drinking our coffees, we ventured out to our only known location where Lunar's remnants could be found. Jack's offline, so yeah. The closer we got to the site, the more of a bad vibe I was feeling. As if something is about to go wrong at any given time. I chose to keep it to myself (I would say keep my mouth shut but then this is MC) until it really feels bad. 80 blocks away, I was really starting to feel the bad vibe. So I told everyone about this and to keep their guard up. The sun was starting to rise. It looked pretty normal, and rather majestic at first glance. We arrived at the site. Using Player's fast, drilling arms, he started to mine the stuff and tried to get as much as we could. This thing is a whole lot, dropping between 15-45 items per block. The sun rose and something is REALLY off. We were just collecting the Lunar pieces until... ...a chunk of fire appeared around us. Uhh guys, is this normal? Definitely not. A fireball that came out of nowhere shot at Herobrian without any room for reaction time. As we tried to find thee source, we discovered...it...was the sun. A strange, eerie voice spoke in our heads saying, "A creation of destruction, made by the one first sighted. By the Red color it has, you now have to run fast." Ok what? Not again. Creation of the first sighted? Wait...no it...this i-is very b-bad! I've read this before. This thing, known as the Red Sun, is created by Herobrine himself, the first sighted creepypasta in MC! It holds a lot of power and is a very, formidable foe. *a magic circle appears* Mystos Martos Crescentia! The Red Sun kept firing at us, but the fireballs disappear if it goes near. Fire stopped spawning around us also. As Player's inventory became full, Louise placed down an ender chest and moved all of his Lunar pieces in there. We passed all of our Lunar pieces to him, which eventually filled up his ender chest. Luckily, Nicole has a few shulker boxes with her, which we placed all of the Lunar pieces. We wanted to get all of the blocks, but Mystic was becoming tired. Also, it was quite a while. In a last resort to get us out of there, Herobrian summoned a Nether portal. At first, we were a little reluctant to go there, since it is a very unfriendly place and besides, there might be another pasta in there. But we had no choice and swooped in. We destroyed the portal we went through, and went to the coordinates of where our base is in the Overworld. Herobrian summoned another Nether portal and destroyed it as soon as all of us went through. Are you guys alright? We are fine, although I don't know about Mystic over here. He seems tired. Are you alright Mystic? Yeah, I'm fine...I just...need to...recover...my ener...gy and...some rest. You really do need rest. Come with me, I think I may be able to help you. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Steve Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities